


Seeping through my skin

by maddushe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Gen, Light Angst, Nogitsune Stiles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddushe/pseuds/maddushe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kill me." Stiles stood before him, wearing the most serious expression Scott had ever seen on him. </p>
<p>"I don't want to hurt anybody."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Scott is the calm and collected one, Alpha and show's he's not as gullible as you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeping through my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing, and this came out. Nogitsune Stiles was always a something that intrigued me and I've been wanting to write something for a long, long time. Ergo, this little piece you're reading right now. If you squint, there may be a little bit of Stydia. 
> 
> As it is right now this is just a one shot, perhaps it will turn into more someday. Enjoy!

"Kill me." Stiles stood before him, wearing the most serious expression Scot had ever seen on him. 

"No."  He shook his head, trying his hardest not to let his feelings seep through.

"Kill me, please! Before I turn into something else. I don't want to hurt anybody." Stiles stumbled forward, grabbing onto his shirt to keep from falling over.

"You won't. We'll find a way." Scott flashed him a reassuring smile. There was no other option.  
  
"It's too late. I can already feel myself start losing control again. I don't know if I will be able to bring myself back."

"I promised I'd keep you safe. Which is what I'm going to do."

"Even if I kill everyone? How could you even look at me right now? I almost  _ killed _  you Scott. To death!"

"It wasn't you Stiles. You didn't have control of what was happening. I know that."  
  
"You have no idea what it's like, to be trapped in your own head and not be able to do anything but watch as you do one horrible thing after another. And there's this voice taunting you, describing all the different ways he wants to kill everyone. Derek, Lydia, Danny, Melissa.... Dad." He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath to calm himself down. 

"Please, Scotty. It's the best thing for everyone involved. Everything will be fine again, things can go back to normal. Well, normal for Beacon Hills that is. No harm done."

"You're forgetting the fact that there wouldn't be a Stiles."

"Oh well, I'm sure Derek will be happy to not have to keep on tolerating me or saving my ass or worse, having me save his ass. Which he still haven't thanked me fore by the way."

"What about your dad?" The mentioning of his father made him falter a bit, guilt racking through him as he thought of his poor old man who not only lost his wife and had to raise him on his own, but to lose him too. 

"He's tough, Melissa is around to take care of him. You too Scott, better make sure he doesn't cheat on his diet because at least one of us deserves to get a good and healthy life, and getting a heart attack at fifty is not okay. Nowhere near."  
  
"I will. As long as you're there to remind me, because you know I'll more than likely forget." 

"Scott..." He huffed, shaking his head. Bless his heart, he was one of the sweetest and dumbest people he knew. Seriously, his attention span when it came to anything involving Allison was less than a goldfish. There were entire conversations he had no memory of, too busy fantasizing about dimples and dark hair. Fuck, how was the young and hopeless going to manage without him? 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry too Stiles." 

"For what?" He asked incredulously.

"This." Before he was able to process it, strong hands came up from behind, claws digging into his soft flesh. 

"What-" He was roughly pushed down into a chair, and engulfed in thick ropes around his chest and limbs. "What are you doing Scott?" He looked around, frantically trying to wriggle his way out, to no avail, the ropes burning against his wrists. 

"Derek, let me out please." He all but begged, his voice getting sore from all the yelling. The grumpy wolf in question simply stared at him somberly. 

"Lydia, come on, help me." His voice caused a slight tremor to her pose, and her emerald eyes betrayed the inner conflict despite the cool facade.

"Anyone? Are you just going to stand there?" He flicked his gaze between the group before him, finally landing on the tired form of the older Stilinski.

"Dad. Help. Get me out of here." His voice was getting louder and louder, as the panic rose in his chest. Tears threatening to escape, he shot an angry look at his father before slumping down in the chair, accepting his defeat. Not wanting to see their faces, he looked down at his shoes, which were caked in mud.  _ Ugh, that's gross.  _ Then he realized it was in fact not mud, but blood. Dried blood.

"We know what you're doing. You can drop the act now." Scott's voice interrupted his inner query where the hell it came from, lifting his head up to meet his eyes, glowing with red. 

"What I'm doing? You tied me to a freaking' chair!"

"You know." Derek interjected, a growl emitting from his throat as he stepped forward. 

"I'll admit that I know a lot of things, I'm smart. Well, nowhere near as brilliant as Lydia but I'm far from an idiot and when I say I don't know what the hell you are talking about, I mean tell me what the hell you're talking about!"

"The act,  _ Stiles _ ." Lydia's sharp voice cut in, sneering his name. Admittedly, he loved hearing his name from her mouth. Sometimes the fact that she even knows who he  _ is  _ shocks him and he has to reassure himself that this isn't a dream. This is very much real life. And he was good friends with one of the most amazing and scary people in the world. Though the way she said it right now, venom in her voice, cut straight into his heart and he cringed. Perhaps they weren't as close as he thought after all.

"There is no act." Fuck this. Fuck everything. 

"We know who you are, and it's not Stiles." The comment startled him to say the least. If he wasn't already sitting down, he'd be flailing. All he could really do now was staring at them in awe, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. At the people who knew Stiles Stilinski, the person, and not as just some hyperactive kid who talks way to much and has no brain to mouth filter. 

They were looking at him now, as if they didn't know who he was. The way you look at a perfect stranger, though with a lot more heat than usual. Scott was doing a Derek, posing with his arms crossed and jaw tightened. It looked so strange it almost made him want to laugh. Almost. Derek was right beside him, standing slightly in front of Lydia and the Sheriff, who looked as if he'd aged about ten years in the past couple of weeks. 

The change happened instantaneously, like flipping a light switch, if you'd blinked you would have missed it. There wasn't anything overly obvious, unless you knew Stiles well enough. He straightened up, gazing straight ahead, no scent of fear or anxiety.

Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders the best he could, before a wicked grin spread across his pale face.

"I'm impressed. I thought you mutts would take forever trying to figure it out. I would applaud you, but my hands are a little occupied at the moment. Tell me, what gave it away?" 

“Wouldn't you like to know, Fox?”   
  
“When I get out of these ropes, I'm going to kill you all. And Stiles will be right there, seeing his own hands rip you all apart, paint the walls red. Watch you scream as the life fades away from your eyes. I can't wait to see what that delectable little red head tastes like.” He winked at Lydia, who took a step back, her heart sinking as she watched the demon twist everything about the teen she had grown to like.

He was the only one who challenged her on an intellectual level, and more than that he cared. She hated it at first, being dragged into this nightmare, but at least she'd gained some new friends, people she would have never got to know otherwise. Like one very special smart Alec who talks about a mile a minute and will go to any length to save his friends. Save her. Which is why she owed it to him, more than anyone, to bring him back and safe. Whatever it took.  
  
True to her reputation, she straightened her back, meeting his dark eyes, that usually were a golden amber, but now they were just cold. Empty. Still, she didn't let that scare her off. She was Lydia Martin after all.

“Not if I get you first.”  
  
“Spunk, I like that. Let's see who wins.”

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It would make my day if you left a comment or kudos, letting me know what you think. Have an awesome day!


End file.
